Dreams A Miggy AND Fax Fanfiction
by Hoprabbit
Summary: Miggy and Fax. It's just so much fun to play with Max's emotions....*evil grin* Inspired mainly by One X by Three Days Grace....Hehe. I HOPEFULLY won't need to change it to M. depends on my reviews...I plan for at least six chappies!
1. Iggy and Max? Impossible!

**Author Note: The Voice is in bold, Max's thoughts are in italics.**

**Inspired by One X by Three Days Grace. I don't know why...It just was. I am a tried and true Fax shipper, but Miggy seemed like a fun topic. Then Faxness got mingled in...you'll see. Hehe. ** **I had far too much fun messing with poor Max. Her poor emotions are so messed up in this story.**

**Max: DIE! I don't do this crap! Iggy is my brother!  
Fang:Ahem....Why are you making Iggy move in on Max?  
Iggy: I still miss Tess, thanks so very much....  
Me: Hey, guys....It just sort of wrote itself...Credit to JP.....  
*Fight noises and pained screams***

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

....Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you....Over Again....

I woke up with a jolt. What was THAT? I didn't like Max like that......

You know, it's really funny how I dream. I can dream with shapes and colors, but it's just mainly how I imagine people look.

Wait...You don't know me, do you? I'm Iggy, from the crazy book series written down by James Patterson? Yeah, the flying kids. I'm blind, and I've had a crush on Max since I was seven.

Anyway. I dream about what I imagine on people, mainly. I went blind about three or four years old, because of the School's scientists. Thanks, guys. I love you too. (assholes.)

My dreams are strange. I feel color, so I do know what my flock, excuse me, MAX'S flock, is colored like. Max is white, with blonde hair with brown streaks in it. she has blue eyes, and I don't really know what her wings look like yet, but I'm sure they're just as beautiful as her.

Anyway, in my dream, Fall For You was playing in the background. Max walked toward me, and said, "Iggy.... I love you. Fang is just a pawn.... YOU are mine."

It was wierd, to say the very least.

_  
MAX P.O.V.

"HOLY CRAP!"

I woke up from my dream in cold sweat. Iggy? No....Not Iggy. He was like....a brother. Maybe a little brother. But... I could hear "Over and Over" still echoing in my head. I ggy had been in front of me, staring at me as "Iggy, I love you. Fang is just a pawn.... YOU are mine" fell out of my mouth. I could feel a bead of sweat drip from my forehead down my nose and onto my tank-top

Iggy's pale, blonde hair and faded blue eyes staring at me. His pale, almond-gold wings slightly outstretched, and his mouth open only slightly.

I shook my head. No....But....NO!

_'Max, stop thinking like this! You're caught in something with Fang....Aren't you?'_

Then the voice. **"Max. Think straight. You've kept it together this long. You're a teenager, there are complications. multiple crushes are not unusual."**

_'DAMMIT Voice! God, I hate you! Why didn't you and your fortune cookie shit go the **** away!'_

**"Max, you need me. I'm like....a seregate parent, sort of."**

_'No, voice, you did NOT just compare yourself to my mother.'_

**"Well, I am your Dad."**

_'Jeb! Get the HELL out of my head!'_

The voice was silent. I walked to Iggy. We had woken up at the same time, apparently. He stared into space, then heard my footsteps, careful and nearly silent.

_  
IGGY'S P.O.V.

"Max?"

"Yeah." she answered, sounding mildly nervous, maybe a little unhappy.

I reached out, touching her face. She was used to it. Her face was warm, and felt red. Even in cold sweat, she felt beautiful.

"A voice attack?" I asked tenderly, in case it was, and she felt sick.

"No...only after I woke up did I get one of those."

"Oh....Well, did you have a bad dream or something? You feel really stressed." I pointed to her cheek.

She was silent. I heard Nudge gasp, and Angel did too.

"Look, Angel!"Nudge whispered

"I know." Angel answered.

I realized then my hand had gone back to Max's cheek. And she hadn't moved it.

_  
MAX P.O.V.

I moved my hand toward Iggy's hand on my face, and slowly lowered it.

"Don't worry, Angel, Nudge. Iggy was concerned. I had a voice attack."

I caught a sly smile slip from the corner of Iggy's mouth. I'm a good pretender. Months of lying to protect yourself can do that. I heard Fang's breath go out of his mouth as his rough voice choked out"Food, please?"

Iggy got up, and I stared at the wall like an idiot. Had Fang touched my face, I would have backed away, blood rushing to my face, thinking he was going to kiss me. But Iggy... I didn't, did I?

_'No Max....No. You only let him because he's been a brother...you know he wouldn't make things awkward...he just wanted to touch your face to feel the color.....'_

Or did he?

__________________________

**AN: Did he? Keep reading!**

**Damn, those bird-kids are tough. I'm hiding in the freezer, but don't tell them. *door opens***

**"Helllooooooo...."  
**


	2. Twinkies 'nuff Said

**You know the story. This chapter is sort of funny, inspired by strawberry shortcakes, and of course, One X. I worship whatever/whoever gave us Three Days Grace, because they are such the best band ever. **

**Max: Ahem....What happened in that last chapter is so completely off base that we have tied the writer up and gave her a laptop to try and fix her mess. And she will, with this chapter.  
Iggy: That was so screwed up. But she's right about Three Days Grace.  
Fang: Hmph. That WAS screwed up. *slaps me***

**Me:WHAT?!?! The readers like it!  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was excellent. Iggy had outdone himself again. It was eggs(Don't ask where he got them, I don't know.) and a few berries we'd picked in the forest. Chef Ig had smashed the berries into paste, and poured the juice over some Twinkies we'd picked up(erm, stolen.) at a Seven-Eleven. Who knew Twinkies and berries were so good together?

"Max says your Twinkies were good." Angel stated matter-of-factly, obviously having read my mind.

Fang bust out laughing. I didn't get it. Iggy followed Fang's example.

"What!? I just liked my twinkie!" I said.

And then it hit me. Sexist. Pigs.

"WHAT THE HELL, FANG! You too, Iggy."I screamed.

I think the kids were confused, that was good. I didn't need to give "the talk", especially to Angel. Nudge was probably coming up to it here soon, and I was dreading it. Yuck.(If you haven't caught on yet, I'm glad. But you should've.) I sent the kids in the cave, and dragged my sexist pigs outside.

I realized that this was going to be a big thing, so I shoved Fang down. "What the fudge, Fang. You didn't need to do that! You know Angel is probably reading our minds, right? And I'll have to explain why you two thought Twinkie was so funny, if Angel doesn't first!"

I lifted them by thier shirttails, and practically felt the fire in my eyes. "If you think that I'm done with you two, you are sadly mistaken, my friends. I will injure you so badly, you'll think Fang got off easy when he went to the hospital. I will see you tonight, and you better not laugh about that. It's not funny."

I unfurled my wings, a menacing frown on my face, my eyes half-slanted. I lifted up off the ground, flapping my wings lightly, enjoying the looks on thier face silently. I dropped to the ground, turning. Then I walked into the cave to talk to the kids. Sure enough, they started in.

Nudge,"What's funny about Twinkie"  
Gazzy,"Why did you try to hurt Fang and Iggy"  
and then Angel."I...um, did read your minds. I know you tell me not to, but I can't. It's impossible. Did you know Fang actually thought you were serious about....the Twinkie? By the way, I still don't know what that means"

IGGY'S P.O.V

Holy. Freaking. Shit.

'I didn't know Max could get that angry', I thought. Her words were echoing through my head. Fang looked like he was the same. I turned toward Fang.

"Did you..." I started.

"No." Fang said, still looking in Max's direction(I think).

I got up to go after her, but Fang grabbed my ankle. "No, Iggy. Don't. Let her talk to them and calm down. She. Will. See. Us. Tonight."

I heard his wings open, and him flying lightly above me. I followed his lead, and took off in his direction.

We didn't talk for hours. Im fairly sure we were in Florida, but Fang and I had flown to probably Tennessee when I heard him turn back. We had only taken a few breaks, and Fang hadn't said a word. If I didn't follow his lead, he would drag me toward him.

"Why are we turning back?" I said, quietly.

"Max wants to see us, remember?" Fang was quiet the entire way back.

When we landed, Nudge rushed up, talking at half the speed of light. she hugged me, and then the rock that was Fang. I could tell he was pissed. Gazzy and Angel must've been asleep, because they didn't come toward us. I heard Max's faint steps in the sand. ___________________

MAX P.O.V

"Where did you two go?" I asked, not quite staring daggers, but close enough.

"Places." Fang said, noting that it was dark. I'm not sure Iggy had caught on yet.

"Nudge, please go to bed."

"But..."

"No. Go to bed." I said, forcefully. She trudged away. I stared at Fang. He seemed so....dark.

"You two....are in.....UGHHHH!" I screeched. Fang and Iggy smirked, and trudged to their sleeping spots.

I stared,a look of astonishment on my face. Those....two. Ugh. I followed them to my spot, and lay down.

Damn it.

___________________________________________________

**Hiding in the cupboard. Pray with me they don't find me! Next chapter has a lot more Miggy, and a little Fax. Hehe....You'll see. Read on, my pretties!**


	3. Okay, Now Max ish confused

**Bwahaha. I have evaded them for the moment. I shall prevail! I'd like to state a fact, though. Fang is not emo. Not ONLY emo people wear black. I am Hop on Maximum-X, if you'd like to know. Friend me! I am ^Angel^ on Faithfreaks, if you get on that. Though you'll probably need to tell me in your review if you request..I don't accept EVERYBODY. Angel(in mind) in italics underlined. Iggy's thought in italics.  
**

__________________________

Max POV

__________________________

I dreamed about Iggy and Fang this time. They were fighting over me....and then they tackled me. I was covered in their spit when I came up. Guys are such....pigs. My guys, anyway.

Atleast there wasn't any weird stuff from me this time. I woke up alone, then Fang got up. As I turned around, I nearly jumped a foot in the air. He had just...apparated behind me. He smiled one of his rare toothy Fang-smiles, and surprised me. I guess he had a good dream....

Because my lips couldn't move under his.

_________________

Fang POV

_________________

She was so cute in the morning. Even after that dream.

I'd been fighting with Iggy over Max. Which I could imagine...if I thought Iggy was moving in on her. Everyone knew Max and I were sort of a thing...right?

So, to seal that deal, I kissed her. She had a surprised look in her eyes, but then she was lost momentarily in the kiss. I could tell she was getting her consciousness back when she pulled away. Every damn time.....I knew she liked me, but she wouldn't let herself believe we could be together!

I looked at her as she ran away up into the sky, and pounded my fist into the rock wall. "Damn it!" I whispered under my breath. What an idiot...I'd punched the wall with the same fist I'd used in the OTHER cave I kissed her in. That girl gave me hell. And she was worth it.

As Gazzy woke up, I saw Max touch down. I'd been playing Solitaire. I wanted to play Go Fish(yes, I play Go Fish)....but Iggy was the only living being up at the moment, besides me and Miss Doubtful.

Nudge yawned behind me. She started in about her dream, and then she asked Max what she'd dreamt. "Nothing special, Nudge. Just about Me and Iggy and Fang."She said, with hesitation in her voice. That surprised me. She'd dreamt about the three of us too? And Iggy piped in he had also.

Weird.

As we cleaned up the camp site, my thoughts wandered back to Max and I. My subconscious started to drift farther.....Max and I in a hotel room...making out.....And then I felt a tickle in the back of my head. Angel. "Angel...please don't read my mind." I said, low as a whisper. I felt the tickle leave, and I tried to re-focus on packing. I stamped my foot, hoping to distract myself. I felt a crunch under me.

"Fang?" I heard Max say. "Yeah?" I asked. "Um...you just stepped on your laptop." Shit...shit shit shit.

I lifted my foot, and saw the crumpled remains of my Itex laptop. That would put me behind on my blog. Nudge picked it up, going over it to see if she could fix it.

"Sorry. I guess my power doesn't work unless the computer's working." She shrugged, a small frown on her face. "Maybe we could buy one?" Nudge was starting in again. "Oooh, we could use Max's credit card to get a nice one! In pink! No? Not pink? Okay...Black? Red! Blue! Green! We could get one with little wings on the front! In a rainbow of colors! I could paint it with nail polish, and then download a bunch of cool ga-" Iggy shoved his hand over Nudges mouth, and he pulled it away, shaking it. "Nudge, you've really gotta stop licking people." I heard Max say, as Nudge cracked a huge smile.

"Max...could we stop at a store and get a new laptop? I'll go crazy if I can't play minesweeper." I heard Gazzy say.

Max POV _  
I didn't know that thing had minesweeper. I'll have to play that on the next laptop. I saw Nudge pull out a little card from Fang's busted laptop. "It's the..." She read the inscription. "Wireless internet card." "Oh, good." Fang said. "That's what let's us get on the internet without trouble." Too bad we didn't know where to put it.

We took off into the air, headed toward the first sign of civilization. About an hour in, Nudge pointed down. "Look! A Circuit City!" I looked down. She was right, there was a huge red building below us with the words Circuit City written on it. I remembered from our little adventure in New York that those sold laptops, so we headed for a nearby forest, and touched down in a small clearing. We all shook out our legs, and folded our wings in, tying our windbreakers over them.

"Come on. It's around a five minute walk." I said, using my sense of direction. As we walked in, covered in dirt, six tall kids with bulges on our backs and money in our pockets, people stared. Then they turned away, muttering things like "I've seen worse on the subway..." Fang walked off toward the laptops, Nudge and Angel found some video games with nail polish and clothes, and Gazzy went toward some fart noise machine. Leaving me and Iggy.

"Well, it's just you and me, Sir Pyro." He let a grin slip, and looked at me, his blind, unseeing eyes widening. His mouth got very small. I looked around, feeling a weird feel rise in my stomach up to my heart and throat. I looked around. We were the only ones, alone in a corner. Iggy's eyes closed, half opened, and he pressed his lips lightly to mine. My train of thought dissapeared, and I blacked out. My last thoughts were 'God Max. You're becoming such a softie'

__________________________

Iggy POV(Random Fact: One X is inspiring this story. You better go praise Three Days Grace RIGHT NOW)

__________________________

Max fell limp under me and I grabbed her shoulders, holding her to me. I let her go, and I heard her fall against a wall. She muttered something like "Too much." I stood there numbly...stupidly. Fangs voice was behind me. Angel was in my mind.  
_Angel....don't tell Fang, please?_  
_Umm...Okay, Iggy. But....You guys are really confusing Max. Her thoughts are like a really bad, half-gone jigsaw puzzle._  
_'Shit. That must mean Fang did something this morning. Or last night.... No, it must've been this morning when they were awake alone'_ I thought. "Um...Iggy?" Fang said. "What happened to Max"  
"I..er, surprised her"  
"Mummmmphmmm" Max muttered.  
"I think you made her pass out.....Let's pay and leave."Fang grabbed Max's credit card from her pocket. 'Lucky guy'....I thought, snapping to. 'I don't like Max....I DON'T like Max...Who the hell am I kidding? Not myself. I love her.' my thoughts were as confusing as Max and Fang's relationship.

Max came around two hours later. Fang had actually been slapping her, and at one time he had kissed her..."Because she always got so emotional" Mmmhmmm. No, he wanted a kiss. So did I...but Max and I weren't a thing like Max and Fang.

Maybe I'd just have to fix that.

___________________________

**Still good. Y'all best get on your knees and worship One X, because I am absolutely serious, I can ONLY type this while listening to it. Any other time I get writers block SUPER bad. **

**Stay happy, hope I don't get captured again. After this next chappie, I will need the wrath of god to save me from Fax fangirls and anyone...EVERYONE else.  
**


	4. Cussing and Fang's new look

Me:Well, I'm not safe, they found me. Max is so upset, and so screwed up now. Dont you wish you had Fang and Iggy fighting over you? I do. Well, no. they say. They'd rather fight WITH me.

Fang: Damn straight!  
Iggy: Uh Huh.  
Max: God, I feel lightheaded. Fang: Dont worry, Ive got you.  
Iggy: I dont! Now, you people*points finger slightly off center* read that!*points off center again*

Me: Whut? He ish blind! XDDD Hey, if I'm not exactly on center with the story thus far, i'm sorry. I have no excuse for why I haven't done anything with this lately. But i'm tryin, lovies! Dont forget, only Angel loves you like fat kids love chocolate. After all, we're tighter than a fat dude in spandex. I'm done now.

Me:P.S again, there's lots of cussing in here. Like, your mama would kill ya if you're reading this and she's in your house. Just a warning.

I'm so VERY sorry, but there are spoilers from MAX(da 5th bookie!) in this chapter. Not big ones, but if you're a TRUE fan, you read it as soon as it came out, right? After all, we fangirls have no lives.  
Well, I mean...I don't. NOW READ!

________________________________________

IGGY POV ____________-  
So after deciding that Max would be mine and Fang would have to take it like a man, I plotted in my head. It wasn't long before Angel snuck in and asked me:  
"Iggy, why do you like Max? Why do you want to take her away from Fang"  
"Damn it Angel. I just do, and I will. Get out of my head...I'm not in the mood"  
"Okay, Ig. Please dont make Max or Fang mad. If one of you guys got hurt, I dont know how we'd take it, after that thing with Fang"  
I remembered back to when Fang nearly died on the beach. I felt Angel leave my head quietly, leaving a little feeling in the back of my head like someone else was in my mind. I hit my head against a shelf(silently), and stumbled backward. Damned Angel made me hit my head to stop me.

Nothing was gonna stop me from having Max.

FANG POV _______________  
She'd passed out. Again. What had HAPPENED?

Max looked so beautiful, cradled under my head, her hair falling slightly in her face. Iggy was giving me the stink eye. Jerk probably knocked her out himself.

Shit, I thought. I'm jealous.....

That didn't make sense. Iggy didn't like Max. Well, as far as I knew. Max didn't like Iggy....as far as I knew. Plus, weren't Max and I an item....I've already said that!

My thoughts were some mangled up crap right now. We took off in the park where we'd landed, me holding Max. When I'd alternate carrying her with Iggy, I just glared. You know, the pissed-off, I'll-Kill-You-You-Mother-Effer look? That one. But he beamed like the effi-ya know what? He beamed like the fucking sun shined out his pale, skinny white ass.

Her light, unbarfed chocolate eyes(That's a thing from MAX) were sparkling with the glint of the sun. The slight curl of her hair had become a little unruly. She eventually woke up in my arms. Iggy glared at me like I was the reincarnation of satan. I smiled, which seemed to surprise him.

"Uh....Fang"  
"Yeah, Max"  
"Why the HELL are you holding me"  
I grinned a Fang-grin. Those came more often, didn't they?"Didn't we talk about cussing in front of the kids"  
"Shut up. You act like we're married"

There was an idea. The other boys, escpecially Iggy, looked horrified. Nudge and Angel seemed on board. But they kept their mouths shut.

She looked down, barrel-rolling out of my arms, flinging her wings out. She was going to hurt herse-Stop, Fang. You aren't her dad. You aren't her husband. Hell, you couldnt even get her to be your girlfriend!

But I wished she was.

MAX POV ____________________________

"If I pass out again..." I began.

"Yeah, yeah. FANG'S in charge." Iggy muttered. Fang grinned again. He was too happy lately.

He was in charge alot, wasn't he?"Nope. Iggy's in charge."

"Bu-""NO." I said, cutting Fang off. "Who is the leader? Me. Who makes the rules? Me. You always take over. Iggy this time. Poor guy must feel like a....kid....."

That sentence flooded me with memories. My first kiss with Fang. The first REAL kiss. Iggy's kiss. SHIT! When had Ig-At Circuit City. I remembered his power, and as he just took me over....me blacking out.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, IGGY!" I shouted, immediately covering my mouth. I didn't think I'd ever used that one before, because Gazzy was trying it out. He stopped at my glare. Iggy looked at me, unseeing eyes huge. "What"  
"You know what. You mother effer. You effing son-of-a-bitch"  
Gazzy tried that one too. Wow, I didn't cuss much around them, did I? Pat your back later, Max, I reminded myself.  
"What, Max! What"  
"You fucking kissed me. Well, more attacked!" I shot. "He.....what?" Fang said, anger appaering on his face. I heard Total, who hadn't really done much lately, poke his head out of Fangs bag and say:  
"Ooo! Catfight!"

Nudge and Angel grabbed Total, before Fang or Iggy could wring his neck. They shushed him, and covered his mouth. Gazzy held back with them, as we landed in some deserted stretch of trees. We sent the kids to a nearby cave, preferring to fight this out alone.

Fang went first, staring Iggy down."You kissed Max"  
"What? It's not like she's YOURS"  
"I am mine!" I said, stopping their argument.

"Max. Let us handle this." Fang growled. I was a little scared. It was like a panther had growled at me, but there was actually a.....sexy appeal to it, you know? Like, he was saying that we were together, and that was the way it was. And for a moment, I thought, "Hm, maybe Fang wouldn't be that bad if he owned me." Then it was clear that that WAS NOT a choice.

"Hey, you two. Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Over here." I braced myself. What was WITH Fang? It was like he was posessed...and Iggy, with his sudden liking me.... I went off on a strain of profanity in my head. And to add to the flies in the ointment, the Voice chimed in.

"Max. You need to choose. This is a normal teenage girl thing"  
"There is nothing FUCKING normal about this, Jeb"  
"I'm not Jeb. You need to decide. These two boys are fighting OVER YOU. Pick one....because picking neither would be even MORE hazardous to all of you."

He/She/It/Pest had a point. If I didn't pick one, it could get worse. But you know me.....I'm Maximum Ride! When things get tough, I turn to Fang. But that was out, so like in all those other situations, I spread my wings fully, and took off.

FANG POV ____________-  
Max had flown away. I was stunned. Then something overtook me, and I was screaming from the back of my mind at something possessing me.  
I grabbed Iggy's ankle, flipping him over. "No." My possessor uttered. "What, Fang"  
"No..." Not Me but me(We'll call him Not Me) twisted Ig's ankle. "What the hell got in to you, sir-pissed-off"  
"Don't touch....MY MAX"  
I....Not Me got very scary after that. Like, imagine my pissy face.... But with a cat's narrow pupils. And bloodred eye coloring instead of that chocolate color Max always says I have(Yes, I read the books. Yes, she should be embarassed) Not Me's voice got deep as a ship's foghorn. I felt huge fangs grow on Not Me's teeth, and Not Me looked Iggy in the eyes.

Suddenly Iggy's eyes were unclouded, but only long enough so his new, seeing eyes could see Not Me get really, REALLY effing pissed. "Max. Is. Mine. Not yours. Not even hers. She is MINE"  
Then I had control again. I dropped Ig's ankle. His eyes couldn't see again, they had clouded back over.

Both of us said "What the fuck just happened?"

________________________________________

Me:Ooooh! Cliffie! Well, the flock is really angry at me now, but not only because Max just unwillingly introduced two new cuss words to our favorite junior pyro cadet, but also because she found out Fang reads the books!

Max: God, I'm so pissed at you.*Glare at Me, then Fang*  
Fang: What the hell happened to me?*blink*  
Iggy: I want Tess back. But seeing was cool.  
Max: I don't have words for what I'll do to you.

Me:As you can see, this'll be fun....Hehehehe.  
Max(Joined by Fang and Iggy): TIME TO DIE!*Has spear in-hand*  
Me: SHIT!  
Gaz, Angel and Nudge: Wow, that's a lot of blood.*stare*.....Bye!

And I know what you're thinking. It's true. I have no life. =)


	5. Is that Max Two?

Fang: Ya know, she is way off on updating. And I think the Eraser one is giving writers block.  
Max: Face it. You suck.  
Angel: What, Max?  
Max: Not you. The really crappy writer.  
Iggy: That's right.  
Fang: Hey, Max? Can we lock her in a freezer?  
Nudge and Gazzy: Doo it! Doooo it!

Me: Ummm. So.... yeah. I know, I haven't touched ANY stories in like, two months....And my Maximum Ride stories are off by like half a year at least.  
So if you're still reading, props. I would've given up on me a long time ago. This is also a short chapter, because I've got hella lots of stories to update, and I have homework, anime, and a roleplay I'm working on. (Don't pity me, though. I deserve none)  
Time to face death!

FANG POV _  
This sucked. Since when was I more pissy? Since when did I have an alternate ego...that took me over? Since when did I break my own flocks ankles just because I liked...um, loved Max?

"Fang.....What just happened?"  
"I....I d...I don't know."  
"Figure it out, lover boy."  
Not Me took over, but only briefly. "Fuck you..." Not Me muttered. He punched Iggy's arm. Then I flickered back, blinking and shaking my head.  
Iggy shut his mouth. Obviously this wasn't good.

Iggy POV _

Damn. Fang had a new superpower, huh? An alternate personality. "Hmmm..." I thought deviously.  
"I wonder what he would do....no, what MAX would do if I set that off in front of her!"  
"Seriously....tread light, dude. I'm getting that funny feeling. Dont set me off." Fang said, looking concerned.  
"Don't worry. By the way...since Max said I'm in charge this time-"  
"WHAT?"  
"You remember. Max said next time she's gone, I'm in charge."  
"She said if she went out of it again."  
"Same difference....."  
Fang suddenly took a thunderous step toward me. His arm smashed down on my shoulder, and I had my sight again. Just so I could see the blood red eyes, the slit pupils......the huge fangs.  
"God....Dammit...." Fang was fighting himself. He clutched his head, and his appearance kept flipping back. He reached toward me, then clutching his hand and pulling it back. My eyes clouded back and I was sightless.

"IGGY! I told you not to piss me off!"Fang said, kicking my shin.  
"Iggy? Fang? It's getting late....we're hungry." Nudge's voice came to me from the corner of the woods.  
Dammit, forgot about them.  
"We're coming." Fang said, still ticked off.  
"What're you cooking, Ig?"  
"I don't know. Do we have any snack cakes left?"  
"No."  
"Seen any fruit trees...or bushes with berries?"  
"No."  
"Fang, give me something to work with!"  
"We have jerky....and nuts. That's it."  
I heard one of the kids mutter under thier breath..."Jerky and nuts. Just like you two."

Hell. We had nothing to eat.....nowhere to find anything, and we couldnt leave the woods without Max. Fang's voice broke my thoughts.  
"Hey, Iggy.....you're in charge. Do something."  
"Fang....are there any squirrels?"  
"Yeah....Why? Oh. God. Nudge will have a cow!"  
"So? She can eat it then! Let her eat jerky. Besides, if we cook it first, they'll never know!"  
"You're so evil."  
"Yep!"I said, a devious smile on my lips.

Fang POV _____________

It was a good plan. As long as Angel didn't let on to Nudge that we were having squirrel.

After dinner, Max came back. Angel had kept her mouth...mind?...shut, and Nudge actually liked it. Max ate some jerky, and we slept. Guess what? ANOTHER crazy dream.

Iggy and I were punching the crap out of each other, and at some point, the dream switched over. We were pulling Max's wings in two different directions, and Max was screaming. "Stop! Stop! You're killing me! My wings! Stop!!!"  
Eventually I let go. It was one of those dreams where you feel like you're watching yourself, and the entire time I was yelling at dream-me to stop. When he let go, Max pulled into Iggy's grip, and Iggy cackled like some megalomaniac.

Max tried to grab dream-me's hand, but Iggy wouldn't let go. His face was covered in a nasty, curling smile, his hair in his eyes, panting like he had won an ultimate battle. Iggy dragged Max away screaming, and crying "Fang...Fang! Don't let him!" while dream-me was held back by Erasers, ever pulling forward, screaming back at her, "Max! MAX! I love you!"Tears ran down both Fang-faces as Max was pulled out of sight. I woke up in cold sweat, Max standing over me.

"Max...?" I said, glad, and exasperated.  
"Yeah, sleepy? You've been tossing in your sleep all night! And please, lay off my name....."  
She smiled a little....was Max herself?  
"I'd like to keep....Us.....secret."  
She kissed me gently on the lips.  
I came to a conclusion. She wasn't Max. Max Two was back.

_

Max(2?) POV

_

"MAX TWO! Why are you still here?" Fang shouted, hitting me and pushing himself back.  
"Uhhh....Max two? You mean my clone?" I muttered, still a little misty from the kiss. "I mean you! What the Hell....Get out of here! Bring Max back!" Fang yowled, trying to sort things out and unfurl his wings.  
"Is me kissing you REALLY THAT UNBELIEVABLE?" I shouted at Fang, waking everyone who wasn't already up.  
"Yeah!" the entire Flock screamed at me. -  
Me: So...Um.....Yeah. I... I updated. If you didn't hate me, I'm pretty sure I'd be thankful. I've gotten a lot of complaint from a lot of readers I didn't think I had, and quite a few "Get your as back here and update"'s from people, though in nicer terms, because not all of us are heathens like me.  
Flock: She actually apologized?  
Me: -turns red- Yeah?

Review/Flame and knock some sense into me! God knows I need it..... Promise I'll update soon. PROMISE.


	6. Josh, Nudge's latest boytoy

Here's your update, lovies. Much longer than the disappointment before. Thank you, kindly, to the two of you that reviewed. XD I'm dropping the flock out of my A/N's, because frankly, they're driving me nuts.  
-flock sits duct-taped in back of room-  
You're my dollies, now, friends. Prepare for the house game of doom.  
-evil cackling offstage-

* * *

Max(2?) POV

__________

"I can't believe you guys think I'm Max two. It really bites to not be trusted at all, you know? Maybe I just wanted a kiss." I smiled, and tossed my hair. That's what they did in the movies, right? I just wanted to try something different. I wasn't going to dive off the deep end and use, like, makeup, but I decided I'd try to rake a brush through my hair once in a while and get a boyfriend.

Maybe I just wanted to be normal. Obviously not an option.

"GET AWAY! We'll kill you if you don't give Max back!" Gazzy yelled, as Iggy silenced him. "Gasman, not a good time for that." He muttered. I blinked. What was wrong with the flock?  
"Holy crow. You guys aren't clones, are you? That's just twisted."  
I stared straight forward. That was the blond moment.... Now, what now? Normal Max, or screw with them more?  
I opted for choice number two.

"You know what? You guys need to loosen up. Read a book. Play some solitaire. Walk Total. He hasn't gotten much attention lately. Poor guy."  
Total stared up at me. "You really, REALLY need to get a different smell if you want to act like Max two, Max..." Total muttered, giving me a dog-smile. He just blew my cover....

"Huh? You aren't Max two? Total does more than talk and get in the way?" Iggy said, falling toward a wall. Total barked irritatedly in response.

"Total! You blew it. I was gonna have some fun and you blew it...." I muttered, leaning against the cave. "Thanks alot. Dog-breath."  
"Hey! Dogs have cleaner mouths than humans!" Total yelled at me.  
"Says the guy who cleans himself and eats god-knows-what with his tongue...." Fang added, smirking.

"You guys really need to stop picking on Total." Angel said, walking to him and picking the Scottie up. "It's not nice. And I know you all think a lot more of him than you say." Angel put him back down, kissing his head before.

"Angel, it's FUN!" Gazzy piped in. It was about this time I noticed Nudge was gone. "Hey, guys? Anyone know where the talk-machine went....?" I got a load of blank stares that soon turned to worried frowns. Where was Nudge?

"FUCK! NUDGE IS GONE!" A very out of character Fang yelled. I hit him in the back of the head. "No cussing."

____________  
Nudge POV

____________  
I'd like, snuck away right as Max had tossed her hair. I HAD to like, meet my boyfriend. It was killing me, you know? When you're separated from your man? I missed him. So I ran out of the cave, and I like, went to meet him.

"Josh? Josh, where are you?" I yelled, already far away from the flock. I mean, like, they wouldn't approve of Josh. Suddenly two furry hands wrapped around my like, eyes! I gasped.

"Josh! You made it!"

I turned and hugged my only favorite Eraser. He'd been the only one known to escape being shut down. His expiration date was soon, though. I wouldn't, like, tell him, though. That would be...sad. I kept my frown bit back between my teeth.

"Yup, Nudge." He smiled and kissed my lips. Not like we hadn't done it before, I was twelve! I was old enough for boys. I was almost old enough, in my, like, opinion, to do WHATEVER.... Whenever. That thought put a naughty smile on my face.

"What're you so happy about? Imagining me without clothes?"

He asked, smirking sarcastically back. I loved him like, SOOO much. "Not yet. Just no shirt." I grinned playfully back. We always did this for a few hours, but usually, like, when the flock was sleeping. "Josh..... I need to get back to the flock." He frowned. "Why are those damned birds worth so much to you? Why can't WE just be together, Nudge! This is the first time I've seen you in forever." He frowned, a little angry. Josh was the jealous type. One of his very few flaws.

I stretched a hand up to his shoulder. "Because. You're fourteen and an eraser. I'm twelve and a bird-kid. Max would hate me. And we can't fend people off ourse-" my words were lost behind Josh's screams. "DAMMIT. Always controlled by Max. I'm ten times as strong as your flock put together, Nudge! I could defend you against anything! And I'm your boyfriend. You don't trust me? You don't love me?" Those were actually really difficult questions. Being twelve..... I wasn't sure if I was really, like, in love anymore. And Josh was an Eraser, Max said not to EVER trust them. Even Ari. Uh oh.

"Josh, calm down." I put a hand to his face. "I trust you. I love you." I bit back the words 'I think.' "I just.... These are my friends we're talking abo-" I was cut off again by Josh. "Well, you know what? Lets see how well your friends do in a fight." Josh gave me a bitter smile and flew toward our camp, his patched on wings having difficulty and flying lopsidedly. He was one of the few like Ari. Turned into an Eraser while human and, like, had wings put on him. I grimaced. (Max taught me that word. Not the dictionary! WOO!) This wasn't good.

___________

Iggy POV

___________

Something didn't feel right. Like, that weird feeling you get when you know something's about to happen... OH. An Omen. I got this really ominous feeling. And then I smelled something a little like Total, and familiar. But what gave away the intruder was the familiar lopsided flapping. Like an injured bird.

Or an Eraser who has very poorly patched on wings.

"Max! MAX!" I said, shaking her shoulder lightly. I felt her whip around. Her voice was very.... clear. Clearly irritated, too. "What, Iggy? We're trying to figure out what happened to Nudge." I heard the flapping closer and closer, and pointed to where I remembered the mouth of our cave was. "I think I know where Nudge went....." I heard everyone turn as this scratchy, weird voice rung through our cave.

"I'm Josh. The last Eraser. And Nudges boyfriend." The guy was obviously very full of his furry self. Fang flipped out.... Obviously Not-Fang again. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NUDGE?" He yelled, until the Eraser grabbed Not-Fang's shoulder and crushed it....I knew because I heard it crunch. The boy had some severely bad luck with his shoulder.....

"Fang! What the hell? Nudge has something to explain to us...." Max said, fear in her voice. Fang was making some weird struggling noise, more than likely whining and trying to take control at the same time. I heard two clawed feet take off, and Angel screamed. Then the clawed feet hit the ground again, right in front of me. He made some weird noise, and I heard Nudge run into the cave, the slight sound of her wings folding in following. "JOSH! Nooooooooo!"

Then it all went blank.

* * *

Oooh, Cliffie! I updated a lot faster this time ,but really, not fast enough. Sorry. Review and you get faster updates! It kicks my ass a little harder. He he... ^^; Fun fact: In my original rough draft, Nudge used smilies in her POV

Gimme some feedback! 'Else I wont give you anything.


End file.
